


seo changbin would be better as the word love

by anomenofsilence



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, mentioned seungbin, so is Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomenofsilence/pseuds/anomenofsilence
Summary: minho was lost in etymological thoughts about the word love only to find a paper that was filled with changbin's name and a sketch of the younger in front of him.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	seo changbin would be better as the word love

**Author's Note:**

> the usual 'i'm not a native speaker' part because i need reasons.  
> this is the [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/5Pw4Q2Z2NttJtISFFxe9MK?si=HGEU_TA5SQ2A2xYJhMrR5Q) for this story.

‘love’ minho wrote down the word. the word did not leave any honey-sweet taste after coming out from his mouth. it wasn't sweeter or warmer than the word ‘couch’ either. the word ‘chair’ could have been ‘the’ word and minho was sure that no one would question it. chair would be even better if you asked lee minho, who had been staring down at the paper that had been lying in front of him for at least half an hour. it could be one of those moments in which the word you kept repeating lost its meaning at the end, whatever.  
in conclusion, the word itself meant nothing to minho unless changbin was there. changbin. seo changbin. seo, a royal korean family name that meant felicitous omen, auspicious and chang, meant bright, clear and good. changbin, as a word, also stood for practicality, realism, reliability, discipline, sincerity and experience. changbin. seo changbin. what a good word to replace ‘love’. changbin. his big baby. plump face and all, a bright smile and a pair of shining eyes.  
minho normally hated calling an adult ‘baby’ but doing so for changbin was like an urge. he wasn’t thinking about it, it would just slip somewhere from his mind since all he could think about was how adorable and cute the younger was. he had this urge to protect him, even though he knows damn well changbin was capable of protecting himself. it was just… wandering in his blood, going up and down.  
changbin was annoying as hell, though minho never felt so. he could just tolerate him without even realizing. whatever he did seemed acceptable to an unhealthy level, especially for minho, an unbearable judger, making people quiver in fear with a single stare of his and everyone would start to question themselves until remembering something they did at the age of five.  
“hyung!” there he was. changbin approached to him, slightly jumping side to side and minho wondered how he did so, especially after their extremely boring class and exhausting day. “what are you up to?” changbin took a look at the paper in front of minho as soon as he settled himself onto grass, only to face with the word ‘love’ sprinkled on here and there and a drawing of him along with his name, right next to every ‘love’ writing.  
he flinched. “what is this?” he asked without realizing.  
“i don’t understand it either.” minho answered honestly, a surprised look attached to his features. “i was just thinking, i wasn’t aware of this until you mentioned.” he turned around so that he could face with the latter. changbin seemed lost, confused and completely clueless. he kept his eyes on minho for almost a minute, lips constantly curving and opening, just to close right after. “what are we going to do with this?” asked changbin while looking at the paper.  
“about what?”  
“about this whole thing?” changbin stated, both his voice and face wore a tone of seriousness. “you, drawing, me, love word, changbin.” he completed himself by saying some key words he couldn’t form a proper sentence with.  
“i was just thinking, do we have to do something about it? like, stop thinking in two weeks therapies or something? are you going to eat my whole brain? this would be the only thing that could actually help, though.” minho looked as if he was facing with the most complicated situation he had ever been in.  
“hyung, doesn’t it mean you love me?”  
minho froze. the situation was getting much more complicated for him to process. he was thinking about a word; about how it did not fit with its meaning and how empty it sounded. love, as a notion, had to make people feel excited, right? but associating the feeling with another word such as chair, made no difference either, till he came up with changbin. he realized just then, that he was thinking about changbin for a good fifteen minutes. from the way he talked to the way he embraced the older. how lost he seemed when minho entered his room late at night, lights would be off as the younger was lying on the ground. changbin got so smiley whenever minho showed up with a plate full of french fries. they would hurry in front of the tv in order to eat the fries before they got cold. minho couldn’t stop looking at the latter as a random movie or programme was playing on the screen, mocking him but changbin would be so happy to fight back that all he did was to grab the older from his waist to pull him down.  
“does it?” minho’s question sounded like a whisper, as if he felt ashamed of asking it.  
“i guess so.” changbin put his hand at the back of his neck and rubbed there few times, looked embarrassed and let minho say, extremely cute. “it’s your feeling though.” he shook his feet anxiously and once again, minho seemed lost in observing him.  
“have you ever fallen in love?” minho wasn’t planning to ask such a question but as soon as he blurted it out, he realized he wanted to know the answer so bad.  
“once,” said changbin, eyes not leaving his sneakers. “if you called it so.”  
“who? do i know him?” changbin nodded as hesitation made its way to his face causing exaggerated eye movements and a slight change in his colour before speaking again. “kim seungmin.”  
minho frowned yet he encouraged changbin to keep talking. “we were in the same high school and i could stop neither looking at him nor thinking about him. it was stupid though, but life seemed better when i had him around. his smile made my heart warmer, you know that butterfly thing, right? it was like they were craving to come out of my throat. i was just being happy seeing him smile, the times we spent together, even though it would be a stupid greeting, were valuable.” he shook his hand near his head sheepishly. “whatever.” he laughed to himself as if he didn’t feel minho’s gaze on himself. older seemed way too interested than he usually did, therefore changbin couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable under his stare.  
“did you confess to him?” somehow, minho’s voice sounded harsher than he intended to. he wasn’t trying to be intimidating, though. it just came out like that. honestly, he didn’t have the intention to ask any of these questions in the first place but here he was, biting his lips as if his life depended on the answers.  
“no,” stated the younger. “but i know he found out. i don’t know how but he did yet he didn’t bring it up so i got our paths weren’t meant to be crossed, so we just kept greeting each other as friends. now here we are, going to the same university and spending some spare time in the cafeteria, that’s all. i’m happy that our relationship grew in this way, though. he and i are better as friends.”  
changbin felt so weird. he knew something was about to come and since he knew minho, he was sure minho didn’t know it himself. so he just played along with it, trying to hide his excitement. because unlike minho, he knew how he felt about the older. how his heart skipped a beat when he pulled minho into a hug. his face would be burning whenever minho gave one of his extremely close gazes, he almost felt older’s breathe on his lips. changbin knew that minho’s warmth was his favourite feeling; he was aware of how he got strength just from lying on top of the older. and now, he was facing with the possibility that the older was indeed, liked him back.  
“do i have what you loved about him?” minho was even more thoughtful by then, he was rejecting looking at the younger, seemingly too preoccupied with the grass he was plucking.  
“not everything, since you two are different people. you have things that he doesn’t and he has things that you don’t.” changbin shrugged.  
minho was quick to ask the next question. “do you love what i have?” now, he was looking deep into latter’s eyes as if he was trying to catch something that he could hold onto. changbin immediately nodded, coming closer to minho without realizing. it felt so hot between them, their eyes were wandering through each other’s face slowly, only to gulp when their gazes met each other’s lips.  
“would you hate me if i said that you make me warmer?” minho asked, licking his lips uncontrollably. changbin smiled so gently, so bright as he shook his head right away. “i feel like i can puke butterflies.” minho’s whisper sounded so soft, just like a lullaby, making changbin gasp, eyes getting teary. “i’m going to catch ‘em.” his own voice seemed so different to changbin, as if he wasn’t the one whose voice was shaking slightly because of having minho’s face only few inches apart but it was happening, the paper was still on the grass, changbin looked ten times better on the sketches than he did in the mirror. “do it.” minho snickered, eyes narrowing as he already touched changbin’s lips with his own.  
changbin’s arms wrapped around minho’s neck as soon as he pushed his tongue inside of minho’s mouth, only to meet with minho’s big grin. he couldn’t help smiling as well, turning the kiss into a pair of glued smiles. younger chuckled as minho grabbed his hands that he used as support not to fall onto his back since the kiss made the younger a bit too dizzy and overwhelmed to properly stand.  
they started to swing back and forth from where they sat, lips still carrying each other’s smiles while their noses were brushing against each other regularly. the sun was burning their skin to an irritating level but not as much as each other’s presence. the heat wasn’t leaving any honey-sweet feeling either, unlike minho’s pointed nose and changbin’s plump lips.  
minho hugged the younger’s waist with both arms before nuzzling up to his neck and rubbing his nose against the warm and smooth skin as he hummed a song and it went la la la la la la la la.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading if anyone did. spread minbin agenda and have a good day.


End file.
